


Slytherin Bangchan

by BlueAbsinthexx



Series: Hogwarts SKZ [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Stray Kids (Band), bangchan - Fandom, hogwarts - Fandom, skz - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueAbsinthexx/pseuds/BlueAbsinthexx
Summary: Hufflepuff reader meets a mysterious guy at the library after an all nighter trying to study and after that she'll see him everywhere~
Relationships: BangChan/Reader
Series: Hogwarts SKZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959178
Kudos: 24





	Slytherin Bangchan

-A pure-blood.

-His Patronus is a wolf.

-He’s in 6th year, same as you but you never noticed him before.

-Maybe cause you would barely make it in time to classes most days and you don’t have time to look around or pay attention to anything else.

-But what can you do?

-Sometimes you just can’t wake up in time.

-All that time trying to study even at night.

-There’s too much work to do in sixth year.

-Actually that’s the reason why you ended up finally acknowledging Bangchan’s existence.

-It was one of those multiple nights you had fell asleep at 9 or so over your books in the library after 24 hours without any sleep.

-You woke up a while later to a little chuckle.

- _‘Hey, you’re alive’_. He said.

-You rubbed your eyes and looked at that ash gray haired guy.

-He wasn’t wearing any specific color which’d help you identify which house he belonged to.

-Just a shirt and a black sweater.

-His robe hanging over one of his shoulders.

-Also two black circles under his eyes.

-He must be used to pull all-nighters too.

-He handed you a coffee. _'I saw you struggling from my table earlier so…’_ He said. You were still kinda asleep so you just kept looking at him. _'Uhm… I went for some coffee but you were already asleep when I came back’._

- _'Oh…Oh! This is for me? Thank you’_. You said grabbing the mug.

-He smiled. _'Let’s study hard, yeah? Do it in your room tho. It’s late so you shouldn’t be here’._ He said as he walked away.

-After that you’ve seen him a lot of times.

-Probably he was always there you just didn’t notice.

-The funniest thing was to find out who he actually was.

-Cause you asked some of your friends for that library guy.

-Saying he would probably be a Gryffindor or maybe even a Hufflepuff.

-But? Had you really been ignoring his existence all that time even if he was in your own house?

-How oblivious could you be?

-So one day you made it to classes in time and there he was as you all waited for the professor.

-No robe on. Just the shirt.

-He must had the tie on tho right? But you could only see his back at first.

-He was chatting with this guy, Woojin, you know him and he’s a Gryffindor.

-So just what you thought, he must be a Gryffindor too.

-Then someone called his name and he turned around.

-You didn’t waste a second and looked at his tie.

-Your heart stopping for a moment as you spotted the distinctive green and silver on it.

-He saw you by the way and said hi.

-Your friend asking you how the hell did you know freaking Christopher Bang?

-One of Slytherin’s prefects.

-You wondering how did you not know he was one either.

-But he saw you at the library and still you didn’t get in trouble.

-He should had have the badge on that night at the library but since he wasn’t wearing his robe back then you couldn’t see it.

-No wonder you couldn’t find him between Gryffindor’s or Hufflepuff’s sixth years.

-Anyway that was just the start.

-As mentioned earlier you never saw him before but now you see him everywhere.

-He’s friends with a guy named Felix.

-He’s a Hufflepuff too. 3rd year.

-Some Slytherins would mock Felix from time to time.

-So Chris takes care of him a lot.

-He also tutors him sometimes.

-You never expected to get to this point of fascination for a Slytherin.

-Far less if that person belongs to one of the most competitive houses.

-You don’t really enjoy being competitive like that.

-Only when it comes to Quidditch sometimes.

-Anyway you’ve been watching Chris during Charms.

-Also at herbology.

-If you didn’t have a ton of homework you would have followed him around after class.

-But you can’t afford that.

-Actually you should forget about him at once.

-Cause you haven’t talked since that night at the library and he’s taking plenty of room in your mind.

-So today you decide to get back to your study nights.

-This time away from the library.

-You sneak out into the Astronomy Tower.

-You’d love to stay in your common room but it’s so difficult for you to focus when there’s other people around.

-You sit on the ground and start with your homework.

-Soon the night takes over and you start to feel sleepy.

-Also your stomach growls.

-Why are you like this?

-You sigh and try to stay focussed.

-When you notice the steps that have been walking towards you it’s too late to hide.

-You take away your eyes from that book to slowly look up.

-Meeting Chris’s smiling face at the end. _'You again’_. He says. _'Don’t you have a common room?’_

- _'Ah… I just can’t focus there’._ You say. Your heart beating fast as he sits besides you.

- _'Yeah I get that I’m the same’._

-You want to listen to what he says but your head is somewhere else.

-Mainly wondering why he has to show up the same day you decided to forget about him.

- _'So?’_ He asks.

- _'Huh?’_

-He chuckles. _'What are you studying tonight?’_

- _'Oh. Potions. I’m struggling with 'Veritaserum’’_

- _'No wonder. It’s a very difficult one’._

- _'Yeah but most of you guys seem to understand it just fine’._

-He laughs. _'Yeah, you tell that to Woojin’._

- _'He doesn’t?’_

-He shakes his head and you both laugh.

-You started talking about potions but a couple hours later your conversation is in a completely different point.

- _'Are you seriously rooting for Gryffindor on next match?’_ He asks.

-You laugh. _'Well yeah. If it’s not Hufflepuff I’m going with them’._

- _'Unbelievable’._

-You laugh again. _'Why? Are you also on the Quidditch team but I haven’t heard?’_

- _'I could be’._

- _'Really?’_

- _'I stopped playing but I could go back you know’._

- _'Only for me to have a reason to go with Slytherin instead?’_

- _'So me playing for the team would be a valid reason for you to do that?’_ He asks in a kinda flirty tone.

-You blush lightly as you pretend to think. _'I don’t think so, no’_. You say, chuckling a little at the end.

- _'Liar! You totally would!’_

- _'How are you so sure about that?’_ You chuckle again.

- _'Cause we’re close now’._

- _'Oh, are we?’_

-He laughs. _'Yeah. And you don’t know any other player so the fair thing would be to cheer for your friend’._

- _'We’re not that close’._ You laugh.

- _'Ouch’._ He dramatically holds his chest. _'So cruel. That hurt. Who’s the real Slytherin here, huh?’_

-You scoff. _'Clearly you are. Trying to make me feel guilty or something so I betray my team’._

- _'Gryffindor is not your team’._ He laughs.

-You chuckle too. _'You know what I meant’._

- _'Okay, then. Let’s have dinner tomorrow’._

- _'Huh?’_

- _'It’s pretty late and we should head back to the dorms but I want to get closer to you so let’s meet again tomorrow’._

- _'Really? Only cause a Quidditch game?’_

-He chuckles. _'Sure. Let’s go with that. Anyway, I’ll wait for you after classes’._ He says as he stands up.

- _'Okay…’_

- _'Wow, please don’t be so excited’._ He says sarcastically as he chuckles.

-That night you went back to your dorm but you didn’t sleep at all.

-Too many things and conversations to proccess in just a few hours.

-The day went by so slowly.

-You fell asleep in every corner.

-Last class was Defence Against the Dark Arts.

-And just like he said, Chris was waiting for you at the end of it.

-He took you to dinner but even being the weekend you had to get back to keep studying.

-So you weren’t out too long.

-You started meeting him often tho.

-And learnt a lot about him.

-You’d eat together.

-He’d help you out with some classes.

-Such a smart guy.

-As you imagined the first time you saw him he spends a lot of sleepless nights.

-He doesn’t study a lot tho.

-He just enjoy spending his nights learning dark and forbidden spells just for the fun of it.

-Maybe also cause he gets bored of the usual ones.

-And he likes to be prepared for anything.

-Somehow he’s among the best scores at class.

-Not sure if he cheats or he’s just that good at everything.

-In any case as time goes by you can’t help but to fall more and more for him.

-Then one day you’re just walking around outside in the snow when he stops.

- _'So…’_ He says. _'I’ve been dropping hints for a while now’._

-You frown as you look at him and he chuckles.

- _'As I was saying. I’m not sure if you’re purposely ignoring them or you just didn’t notice at all’._

- _'What are you talking about? What hints?’_ You ask and he chuckles again.

- _'Yeah, I thought so’._ He clears his throat and looks at you kinda shyly. _'I like you…. y/n’._

-You don’t say anything just blush.

- _'I’m sorry to say it like this but I was getting kinda frustrated. I’m not used to take this long to get what I want’._

-You still don’t know what to say.

- _'Of course you’re not a thing or anything I can just 'get’ but I mean… I’ve been flirting with you since that night at the Astronomy Tower and you didn’t notice at all’._ He chuckles.

-You still just blushing.

-He’s starting to feel awkward. _'Can you say something? I feel stupid’._ He laughs uneasily.

- _'I’m sorry I didn’t noticed. I’m an idiot’_ You look down to the floor.

-’ _Ah, it’s okay probably you didn’t cause you don’t feel the same?’_

-You look at him. _'I do!’_ You say. _'Actually I couldn’t stop thinking about you after the first time I saw you at the library so…’_

-You look back to the floor shyly.

-Your hand grasping at his scarf tho.

-He smiles sweetely as he pulls you closer to hug you.

-You can hear his heart beating now.

- _’I really do like you a lot’._ You say. _'Please, promise me you’ll take care of me from now on’._

-He kisses your head as he hugs you tighter.

- _'Of course’._


End file.
